Ryoko no Jikan
by DaPika
Summary: A hopefully epic length, somewhat cliche, time travel story. An OP Naruto AU, thingamajigger. I have too many stories going on at this point.


**As the Sands of Time are suddenly reversed, a chain of events changes the flow of time, the timer breaks and path of light is changed. The tempest curls, the portal spins and nothing will be the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto is way too overpowered in this story but <strong>**who gives a fuck!**

* * *

><p>The war had been won but not without a cost, bodies strewed all over the many battlefields, gallons upon gallons of blood had been spilled and the land had been ravaged, there was only 8 eight survivors and one in particular was grieving, his name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, so many that he knew had died in hopes of stopping Kaguya and her plot to 'purify and cleanse the world', thinking herself some sort of deity, having stopped the war the survivors rebuilt a village were Konoha once stood, in hopes to resurrect the legacy, it was no use, there was too little of them to do, Naruto, the person aforementioned, decided to learn what had made his father so legendary, fuinjutsu, he found thousands of scrolls all over the world in less 3 weeks and learned all of the seals in less than the aforementioned time thank to Kage Bunshin, he studied for months on seals making more and more and perfected many more until he betters than he was better than all the seal masters combined times by 5, he could make seals that could give you bloodlines and psychic abilities, heal wounds instantly and cause absolutely monstrous 'natural' disasters and all because he had ridiculously large chakra reserves, the most Kage Bunshin he ever had in one sitting was 300 million, he shortened the learning time of around 200 things to about 2 minutes with that but it also left him unconscious for a couple of days, he swore that he would never do that again.<p>

During that time, he also learned a way to control his chakra perfectly and an uncounted number of ninjutsu and genjutsu and mastered several types of kenjutsu, you know, all the things he didn't know but all through this time, something was bugging him, a way to go back in time to fix things, reverting back into his 12 year old body, bringing everything he had learned and gained him, except body mass, height and age, obviously and it was 11 months after the war had ended that he successfully created a seal that would do as such, he called it the paradox seal, planning to go back to the time before the genin exams.

He left a note that he had done so and activated the seal, it was slightly teary, however, he soon felt himself yanked into a portal that was strangely like the Kamui, as he was travelling through time, stars flew past and the light abruptly stopped however he knew that he moving, then in what looked like nothing ahead, a white Kamui like portal sucked him into a world, Konoha, the way it was before the Invasion of Pain, the Chunin Exams, the way it was before he even graduated, he felt himself getting pulled towards his old apartment, once he was inside his old apartment, he saw a younger version of himself eating breakfast, looking a bit forlorn, "Sorry about this chibi-me but I gotta save the future".

As he entered his younger self's body, he could his and Kurama's chakra fusing with and then taking over past them's chakra, the process only took a couple of minutes, however the pain was just unbearable, when the pain stopped, the process stopped and he stood up off the floor he didn't even knew he collapsed on, he looked around and got a lot of nostalgia.

He decided to check on Kurama, who was sleeping behind the cage, he was considerably larger, presumably from the extra chakra he had gained from his past self.

Sighing, Naruto looked at the calendar, Sunday 14th July 1989 S.A**(Shinobi Age)**, relieved, Naruto decided to have a rundown of all the things needed to be improved, fixed and what-not, _"This body has no chakra control whatsoever, need to practice that, doubtful I can anything other than Kawarimi, Henge and possibly Shadow Clones, will need to analyze what I can do, Uchiha Massacre, too late to do anything about that, meaning Sasuke's gonna be a dick, anything else?, Chunin Exams, seriously need to prepare for disaster, Tsunade may need to be brought into it though I don't know, Gaara, definitely need to fix his seal and his personality, Valley of the End, maybe, need to take precautions, need to get this body and mind ready for the upcoming insanity, most likely need to upgrade this seal and my sealing skills in general, even though they are already beyond amazingly good, might need to make a jutsu that can bring someone back to life, anyway, need to have a time-out on the Hokage Monument"._

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly ran across town by using the building, a shit-ton of nostalgia came to him, making feel both euphoric and depressed at the same time, Ichiraku Ramen, the Hokage building, the Academy and much more, he had another chance now to save all this and he wasn't going to waste it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Short, very short but I will try to make future chapters longer, think of this as the prologue.<strong>


End file.
